furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
World Quack Centre
The World Quack Centre (Empire Quack Building in Viggo on Glass) is the first level of New Quack City. The level is based on the original twin towers of the World Trade Center. Sergeant Sternhauser is also present in this level with a Dancing Mini Game. There is also a Swimming Pool and gym. The exit is located at the opposite tower, possible to access by using a large mast (with the help of the NQPD). It is also possible to unlock a Cheat for the hidden Fluffmatch, Land of the Happy Moles (excluding Fur Fighters Dreamcast). Location The World Quack Centre takes place on several floors of one of the towers, as well as a small area on the second. The first floor contains an Asian themed restaurant as well as a laundromat. Also on this floor, there are several shops that are blocked by glass, though they can be shattered via attacks. There is also two areas that are outdoors, one being a floral and foliage display and the other being a large hedge maze that resides between the two towers. Also on the first floor is the disco club, Bears. Using the elevator will take the player to the next playable floor of the level. On this floor, there is a gym that leads to a changing room. There also lies a door in the changing room that leads to the Swimming Pool, though it is in accessible from this area. The other location on this floor consist of a room with numerous models of different structures, one of which includes the Beaver Dam. An open door here leads to a room with several cubicles, though it is blocked by a security guard. At the end of this room, lies the alternate route to the Swimming Pool. Using the various plugs around the pool, the player can raise the water level to be able to reach a vent that leads to the elevator shaft containing weights. Pushing one weight onto another elevator will exceed the weight limit, moving an elevator out of the way to gain access to a secret elevator leading to a floor exclusive to General Viggo's forces. Though there is much to do on this floor, the player can immediately access the roof without doing any of these tasks, though it is highly recommended to do them. On the roof, there is a large counterweight that is used to balance the tower during high winds. This counterweight can be interacted with. Further is a staircase that leads to the very top of the tower. Here there is a helicopter being flown by a baby as well as a very tall structure and several NQPD biplanes flying around. The player must go through a sequence of events that allows the tall structure to fall over to the top of the next tower over, where a baby resides as well as the level exit. Babies *Sonia *Lien *Fulton *Pierre *Justine *Angel *Clive *Angus *Wombat Items *Plug (4) Enemies Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Shotgun Ammo Telepoints *Roofus (2) *Chang (2|3) *Juliette (3) *Rico (2) *Bungalow (2) Trivia *In GameQuack, there are parodies of other videogames. *In the restaurant section on the ground floor is a portrait of a light blue dragon. This dragon could possibly be Tweek's father. *The Bear Juice sign originally read Bear Beer. *The original game and Viggo's Revenge were released before the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center, resulting in the stage being renamed Empire Quack Building, despite the building having two towers instead of one. *The biplanes crashing into the telecommunications tower seems very similar to actual planes crashing into the real Twin Towers, making it more out of place than ever. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category: Levels Category: New Quack City Levels